Talk:List of rule violations
Authority Alert? I've noticed sometimes the kid(s) I'm bullying/beating up yell out for an authority figure to help them and then run away. When they do this, the trouble meter says: Authority Alert in yellow text, but the meter doesn't go up in any way. Has anyone ever noticed this? --Phoenix327 21:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. What it does is cause a nearby prefect to come running. I'm not sure exactly what triggers them doing it, though. Mc (talk) 03:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Makes me laugh when that happens. I think it depends on where the prefect is, if he is near, he will come running, if he ain't, the calls of help go ignored. It's real simple what makes a prefect come running is that he has heard the pleas from the student. Dan the Man 1983 09:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, I've never seen a prefect come running when a kid calls out. Anyways, should I add it (Authority Alert) into the violations or not? The text shows up on screen, but nothing is added to the meter. --Phoenix327 19:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Go-Kart helmet I remember very clearly that Jimmy does not need to wear a helmet if driving a go-kart, unless of course, the article refers to during the go-kart races, in that case, there should be a specific notation for that. Paul H K 12:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not wearing a crash helmet on the motorscooter and go kart violates the No Helmet rule. Dan the Man 1983 19:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::At least on the go-kart track at the carnival he automatically puts the helmet on, so it's irrelevant whether it'd be a violation or not. I can't remember if he is forced to wear it during the street races. McJeff (talk this way)/ 21:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm quite sure Jimmy does not need to don a helmet when utilizing the go-kart during free-roam mode and street racess. This is why most users prefer the go-kart, unless you are implying that this was tweaked in Scholarship Edition. And for proof, take a look at this video 0.00-0.04 Paul H K 05:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank for posting proof Paul, that's all that was needed. Dan the Man 1983 06:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bullying Adults and Authority Figures Does anyone notice that at times the game will not give Jimmy a maximum trouble meter when he gives adults or authority figures wedgies? There are times when it will only be counted as a minor crime and Jimmy will not be pursued. In the article we have it listed under "maximum severity," but this isn't always the case. The same goes when Jimmy hits an adult or authority figure with a bicycle. There are times where it does warrant a red trouble meter and other times, it doesn't. What should we do about this? Tyler george6 (talk) 06:30, March 5, 2019 (UTC) :Seems to me I've noticed such things in the past (I haven't actually played Bully in a few years now and don't even have a console to play it on atm). I'm kind of remembering experimenting trying to find a way to consistently not get a full red trouble meter while harassing Mr. Luntz so I could take his broom and mess around with it in peace. As of right now, I'm leaning towards 'don't bother mentioning it' or 'put it in the list of glitches' (hell, it may already be in the glitches list). Jeff (talk· ) 01:33, March 6, 2019 (UTC)